Every Last One
by SpiritOfMavis
Summary: The Survey Corps finished off all of the titans, but did they really? Or is there one left? The answer is, yes. There is. That last titan, is Eren. To fulfill his dreams, he must finish himself off, as well. And every last one must die in agony, in pain, and in sorrow. AOT One-shot


"Five more titans left on this Earth." Levi shouted. "The abnormal in front, the two titans on the right, the titan on the left, and...Eren."

Yes. We have succeeded in killing most of the titans, including Ymir, Reiner, and Bertholdt.

Soon, we can expand our living areas, collect more food and resources, and explore the outside world.

"Levi and I will take the abnormal!" Erwin said. "Mikasa, Eren, and Armin will take the two titans on the right, and the rest of you will take the titan on the left. Today, HUMANITY WILL WIN!"

"I've got this." Mikasa looked back at Eren. "You can stay here."

"Mikasa! Don't give me that- you can't take two titans on your own, that's crazy!" Eren barked.

"That might seem crazy, but...with Mikasa's skill, it's highly possible." Armin retorted.

Eren fired up his 3DMG anyways, and aimed at the titan that was going after Mikasa. In a swift cut, Mikasa killed the titan she was after, and blood showered over her. Eren aimed for the other titan, but missed. Mikasa took the kill instead, and pushed Eren to where Armin was.

"Three more titans left...how are the others?" Eren looked back to see Levi cleaning his blade, and the others cheering with big grins on their faces.

"Today, humanity fought back, and WON!" Erwin shouted. Still, there was an empty feeling in Eren's stomach. He still felt the same. Like there was _something _still wrong in this world. Armin looked at Eren uncertainly, and gave him a wobbly smile.

"That's right..." Eren whispered. "Humanity hasn't won yet. Not until we kill...every last one of them." Mikasa's eyes widened and she reached for Eren's arm, but he was already gone. Heading for back into the walls.

"They aren't safe yet. Not until I..."

* * *

><p>"Eren! Please- come out! You aren't a threat to humanity! You aren't a threat to us! So just please..." Armin banged on the locked door.<p>

"EREN! Are you an idiot?" Mikasa's voice wasn't as strong as she wanted it to be. It cracked.

"Every...last...one..." Eren whispered. "Until they are all...gone..." He stared at the gleaming knife in his hand.

"Didn't you want to see the outside world? Together?" Armin croaked. "Didn't you want to see the salt water? And the fire water? What happened to...that?" Armin's pounds become quieter and quieter as he broke down.

"Are you sure we can just let him be, Levi?" Hanji asked worriedly. "He might actually kill himself."

"Tch. His decision. He won't do it, anyways." Levi spat.

* * *

><p>Eren stared at his wrist, now bleeding. The knife was covered in a gleaming crimson liquid, and his eyes were wide and glazed with sanity.<p>

He stabbed his leg, and screamed. "EVERY LAST...ONE!"

Mikasa's eyes were wide with the horror of losing the last of her family, but there was nothing she could do about it. Armin was terrified, and trembling on the floor.

"Brat...he's really doing it." Levi looked up, and hooded his eyes. "We probably won't see him alive again."

"Shorty, can't we bust open the door?" Mikasa asked.

Levi glared at Mikasa, and sighed. "You can try, but it's barred. He set up a barricade."

That was all she needed to hear.

_You can try..._

Miaksa had enough of the screams and yelling of her last family member, and kicked the door. She took out her titan slaying blades and stabbed at it, poking holes.

"EREN! Can you hear me?" Mikasa yelled. "STOP THIS!"

"You aren't...the boss...of me..." Mikasa could hear the strain in Eren's voice as he gasped for air. "Every last one...should die...in pain..."

She heard another loud scream, and twisted her blade out of the door. It was covered in blood, that evaporated in an instant.

Mikasa glared at the door. "Stop. It. NOW."

A scream slowly faded away, and there was no reply.

"EREN! EREN! EREN!" Mikasa screamed. Kicking and pushing the door, stabbing it with her blades, digging her maneuver gear into it.

"No use. He's dead." Levi whispered.

"Every last titan..." Hanji grimaced.

"_Dead_." Armin cried.


End file.
